


Missing Scene From 'Almost Perfect'

by IantosCoffeeIsTheBest



Category: Almost Perfect by James Goss, Ianto Jones - Fandom, Janto - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fem!Ianto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest/pseuds/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woman!Ianto gets jumped by Owen, and finally flips with Jack and tells him that he knows about his affair with Gwen & John Hart is back to help Ianto with his payback! </p><p>-Set during 'Almost Perfect' Torchwood book by James Goss. <br/>(I know Tosh and Owen aren't in the original book but I put them in as it seemed to work out better that way...ENJOY!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene From 'Almost Perfect'

Ianto sat at his desk, feeling uncomfortable in the dress he was wearing. All he wanted to do was relax, put his feet up on the table and watch re-runs of James Bond on the tv, but since he woke up this morning in a woman's body all his plans went out of the window. No matter what task he took up he couldn't seem to concentrate, all he could think of was that someone was out there, in his body and he was there in theirs. He spent hours just researching body switches, finding ways of undoing it, but none worked, and the more satanic rituals he was too scared to undertake.

He sighed. Got up out of his chair in the tourist centre and started re-arranging the leaflets when Owen came in. Great, that's all I need thought Ianto. "Heeeey Gorgeous! Whats your name?" Owen called checking Ianto out, all Ianto did was click the button under his desk to open the door leading to The Hub, he didn't dare say a word, he thought if he didn't communicate then it would all blow away and he wouldn't have to live up to the fact that he was in a woman's body with no idea how or why he was like it. "So where's Ianto? Probably down in the hub eh…oh, well that means I get some alone time with you sexy, so where are you from?, you've gotta be alien with those good looks" Owen tried to charm. Ianto just rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone. "Hey Jack, can you come down here please, I need your help", he sort of smiled when he heard Jack's voice, it was familiar and he needed familiarity.

"Here's my number, call me yeah, tonight, me and you could go somewhere, get a little heated, if you know what I mean" Owen said raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Owen! For gods sake stop! Its me, Ianto!" Ianto cried out, sick of all the attention, "Yeah right, come on, itll be fun" Owen whined, desperate to go on a date with the woman of his dreams, "Its really me! Im Ianto, I woke up this morning as a woman…I don't know why, or how but I did, so could you please leave me alone, I have some tidying to do" Ianto did his best to explain. Owen was having none of it, "If you didn't want to go out with me, just say, you don't need to make up some ridiculous excuse, but seriously you are hot…" Owen laughed, closing the space between them, pushing Ianto into a corner. "Jaccccck!" Ianto shouted, trying to wriggle free, "Let me go! Its me Ianto, you know 'Tea boy' as you say" Ianto tried to reason again, "Yeah, yeah" Owen said, getting close enough that their bodies were almost touching. "Jack for fuck sake! Get in here now!" Ianto shouted, kneeing Owen in the balls to get away from him and running behind Jack who had been standing there unnoticed by Ianto since he called the first time.

Jack laughed. He looked at Owen and then at Ianto, "Now two men…or woman/man/thing making out right in front of me would generally be my idea of a good time" Jack laughed again, Owen looked up and said "Fiesty one she is, where did you get her from?" he asked, bent over trying to ignore the pain. "Owen, this is Ianto" Jack told him seriously, "Nah mate, your twisting my arm. You seem to be forgetting a little fact, Ianto's a man, you know hairy, has a dick, deep voice, you should know, you two are at it like rabbits" Owen joked, knowing that the beautiful woman in front of him couldn't possibly be Ianto. "Oi!" Ianto shouted from behind Jack, going bright red and hid again. "No Owen, this really is Ianto, he woke up this morning with a great pair of-" "AHEM!" Ianto coughed, whacking Jack on the back of the head and then contuing to stare at Owen. "Alright, alright, as a woman, we think its alien but not sure how he got changed or why" Jack smirked seeing the realisation on Owen's face.

"So your telling me that that woman/alien/ thing over there is Ianto? Coffee boy Ianto?" Owen asked again, still not getting it. "Yes, as I said, she is Ianto, in a different body". "Eurgh, I tried to snog you as well, and I gave you my number, eurgh, why didn't you say anything!?" Owen ranted, disgusted, "I did! Numerous times, but you didn't listen!" Ianto told him, appearing by Jack's side. "Yeah, yeah, you wanted to get yourself some of the famous Owen, tough, even in that body you have no chance mate" Owen mumbled, clearly embarrassed. He walked into the hub and gave Jack and Ianto a curious looked before going through.

As soon as Owen was gone Ianto whacked Jack around the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Jack turned, keeping his distance, with the look in Ianto's eyes, he didn't know if he was going to hit him again. "Took you long enough, and even then you didn't interject!" Ianto shouted, brushing himself down. "Interject, I can interject if you like, you, me tonight" Jack continued, closing in the space between them, much like Owen did moments ago. "No way! Not in this body!" Ianto said turning to go back into the hub. On his way he mumbled "Men, typical! All they see is a pair of tits and jump your bones, well not with me, not in this body!", "Err Ianto, you seem to be forgetting something, you are a man?, or has it changed you head as well" Jack laughed, "I know, still dosent change the No-Sex-Till-After-Im-Back-In-My-Own-Body-Rule though does it?" Ianto said with a smirk. "No, you cant do that! I have needs, and you're the only one who can deal with them! 'Sides, im sure you wanna try that body out, and don't lie, I would to…well I have back when I had to disguise as a maid to infiltrate a base, god I never got a moments rest" Jack went on, Ianto just lifted a quizzical eyebrow and walked on. Owen walked into the hub shaking his head in disbelief, "You go away for two seconds, come back and Ianto's a woman, didn't see that one coming!" Owen said loud enough for everyone to head, but not one of them looked up. "Here, Tosh, you seen Ianto, he's a woman now would you believe it?" he went on. Tosh looked up and softly said "We all know Owen, and it's a touchy area for Ianto, so try your best not to give his any snaky comments, yeah?" "It's a touchy area alright, have you seen him, bloody hell, I would….well now I know its Ianto I wouldn't but-" Owen went on, then got interrupted by Gwen and Tosh shouting "Shut up Owen". Owen went back to the autopsy room and mumbled 'I was just saying cor' before the door opened and Ianto's stepped through looking stunning, not a hair out of place, "Anyone want coffee? " Ianto said plasting on a fake smile, trying not to trip in the heels he had on. "Yes please" Tosh looked up smiling, she really wanted to go up and hug him, but she knew all Ianto wanted to do was forget about it. "You're a life saver" Gwen added, smiling, "I try my best".

Ianto knew they were always nice to him when they wanted something. Not Tosh though, she was always nice to him, why couldn't they all be more like Tosh. Jack walked in watching Ianto's arse as he walked away, "Mmm-mmm-mmm" Jack murmured with a huge grin on his face, "Keep looking captain, you aint getting none, Paris Hilton over there put you on a sex ban!" Owen laughed, "You listen in on our conversation?" Jack asked surprised, "Yeah, so what? Any chance to see Ianto have a go at you" he said knowing Ianto had the untameable Jack Harkness under his thumb. Ianto just blushed when he heard, and did his best to scurry away as quickly as he could. "He is hot when he gets all commanding" Ianto heard Jack say before he turned a corner into the kitchen. Ianto smiled.

When Ianto made the coffee, he handed out the steaming mugs to Gwen and Tosh, taking their thank you's in his stride before placing Owen and Jack's coffee down on the table and turning to walk away before Jack and Owen popped up and said "Where's my coffee?" in unison. Ianto laughed, and so did the girls. "Well seeing as the both of you are in my bad books you can come and get your coffee yourselves" Ianto said declaratively. "Oh come on Ianto, mate" "Yeah Ianto, please?" Owen and Jack begged, telling Ianto he was out of order. "Nope, you sexually harassed me! Your lucky I haven't filled a complaint" Ianto said to Owen matter-of-factly, "I thought that was Jack?" Owen added, "Yeah, I thought I was the only one getting away with the sexual harassment in the workplace?" Jack agreed. "Nope. Coffee's there, get it before it goes cold 'cos I aint making you another one till the others want any, and don't think they'll help you, they're on my side, all women together and all that" Ianto said smirking.

"What did I do?" Jack asked, putting on his best Pouty Face. "You took too long to come and save the damsel in distress" Ianto joked, turning to a computer and typing away absently. "Cant I make it up to you?" Jack voice softened as he stalked up to Ianto and wrapped his arms around him, "No, get your hands off me and get some work done" Ianto instructed, feeling Jack get hard behind him, "My work is right here" Jack whispered into Ianto's ear. "No it isn't, its up in your office on your desk, you have tonnes of reports to fill out, and there just the ones I haven't corrected yet." Ianto told him, shrugging him off and walking away, "But Yanny…" Jack whined, hoping Ianto would change his mood. "Work. Now Jack!" Ianto told him. "Women and their hormones" Jack tutted, walking back up to his office with his now-warm coffee in his hands. "I heard that" Ianto shouted up after him. Jack just laughed.

After a couple of hours Jack came out of his office, he leant over the balcony and shouted for Ianto. Ianto ignored him and continued to dust the workstations. As he bent Owen couldn't help but look "Corr Jack, you are one lucky man", "I know, he's all mine" Jack smiled, enjoying the view. "I think you'll find I am no-ones, I am my own person and certainly do not belong to the likes of you Jack bloody Harkness!" Ianto told him, still in a foul mood. "You tell him Eye-Candy!" John said, appearing from know here and startling the team. "Oh great, that's all I need, another horny time-agent on my hands, can this day get any better?" Ianto sighed. "On your hands? Yes please" John joked, receiving a glare from Ianto. "Oh, come on! A man can dream cant he?" John defended, smirking. "So captain whats-your-face, what do you want?" Owen piped up, still holding a grudge against him after the whole run if last time. "Besides the obvious?" John said, looking up and down Ianto, "Don't even think about it, he's taken" Jack interrupted, not liking the way John was leering over his Ianto. "Not for very much longer if you act like that" Ianto said walking up to John.

"So what is it you want? Really want?" Ianto asked, "And no snarky remarks please, I've had enough all day" . "Since you asked so nicely…I just dropped by to see if you knew what was causing your little 'problem'" John told him, "Why what do you know about it? I wouldn't be surprised if it was you who done this to me" Ianto argued, "No, no, I'd never hurt you Eye-Candy, well…not unless you wanted me to" John said suggestively. "That whole Eye-Candy thing is getting a bit old now, don't you think?" Ianto added sick of hearing it, all the endearment from Jack was enough, without John adding to the list. John immediately bounced back a reply, "It suits you, the whole look but don't touch thing. I gotta say I'm having a hard time resisting" . "Whatever, so do you know anything about this or not?" Ianto said pointing at his breasts, "I'm sad to say no, but I'd like to stick around, to help" John told him sweetly, acting strange. "No way, you go back to whatever planet you were infiltrating and leave us out of it" Jack told him, walking down the stairs into the heart of the Hub. "Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure gone?" John said trying to catch glances of Ianto at every chance he had.

"Go" Jack commanded. "Ianto, you want me to stay don't you?" John asked, his eyes growing wider with lust. "Guess not, you can stay, but any trouble and you're out. You hear me?" Ianto told him sternly with objections from Jack. Ianto turned to Jack and said "Save it, he's not doing any harm, and if I find out he has, he'll be out on his ear" and walked down into the vaults to feed Janet. "Yeay I get to stay!" John chimed childishly, "Since when did Ianto bark out orders around here?" Jack asked puzzled, "Since you pissed him off" Gwen told him, thinking the whole situation was hilarious. "I didn't see you complaining" Owen added, "Too much off the downstairs brain, and not enough of the upstairs one, eh Jack?". Jack just shrugged and kept his eye on John who decided to follow Ianto into the vaults.

"Hey Eye-Candy! Need any help?" John asked, startling Ianto. "No, I'm fine thanks" he added plainly. "What's wrong?" John asked more seriously, Ianto had never seen this side of him before and it was a little suspicious. "Nothing, I'm fine, don't worry about it" Ianto said plastering on a fake smile and hoping that John brought it. "Come on you can tell you Uncle John" He said smiling a little too much, he placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder and felt him exhale. "Its just, everyone notices me this way, and they didn't before, its just too much is all" Ianto mumbled, throwing some meat into the cell, "Attention isn't a bad thing" John spoke softly, "Yeah I know, but, its like they prefer me like this, and not as myself" Ianto told him, the words tumbling out before he had a chance to stop them. "I'm sure its not like that, if its worth anything, I preferred you before the switch" he comforted. "Thanks" Ianto told him, pecking him on the cheek and walking up the ladder to go and feed Mfanway.

Ianto kept his distance from the Petradon, chucking the chocolate towards her carefully. "Jack told me not to feed you this, but what Jack doesn't know won't hurt him, 'sides, I know you love it" Ianto told her, watching as she slowly recognised it was him. Somehow. He was deep in thought when he heard shouting from down below and could hear decipher Jack's tone a mile away. He hastily made his way down the ladder and cursed himself for wearing those shoes, he didn't know how Gwen and Tosh did it.

"You kissed him!" Jack shouted, "I think you'll find he kissed me, on the cheek!" John spat back, "Same thing!" Jack roared, "No it isn't, it didn't mean anything, he was just thanking me, no wonder he's depressed, he cant even thank a guy without having his head ripped off". Ianto heard the majority of the argument as he got lower, he could see Tosh trying to avoid the situation, and Gwen and Owen holding the two men back. "Right that's it! The both of you listen up 'cos im only gunna say this once". Both men turned and looked at Ianto, "First of all, Jack, I kissed him on the cheek because unlike you, he prefers me before the who sex change thing, and secondly John, I know you probably were flaunting it, so don't hold your breath for another instance because believe me, there wont be one!" John opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a death glare from Ianto. "The both of you, stop acting so childish and try to find out what's done this to me and figure out a way to change me back, im sick of this body, and im sick of the lot of you being nice to me suddenly because I'm in the body of an attractive woman".

Jack looked up at Ianto with hurt in his eyes. "You kissed him", "No, I pecked him on the cheek, there's a difference Jack, and why were you watching me anyway, I can handle myself" Ianto explained, sick of the two men fighting over him. "But your mine, I love you" Jack said softer, "Huh, that again, I may be going out with you Jack but that doesn't make me yours, and Love me, aha, love me, how can you love me when you're sleeping with Gwen! And yes I know all about your little rondavouz, and I gotta say, I broke my heart!" Ianto said mater-of-factly, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, but he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

The whole room went silent, Gwen turned a darker shade of pink and Jack had shock on his face, he wasn't expecting Ianto to find out. "How could you Jack?" Tosh said a little louder than she intended. "Since Ianto joined, he has been nothing but kind to you, bending over backwards to cater to your every need, he fell in love with you, we all saw it, and now you go and do this to him!" Tosh said, fuming. Ianto was her best friend and he didn't deserve to e treated like he was. "Thanks Tosh" Ianto said, walking over to her and hugging her, it took a while before he let go, his tears wetting her top but she didn't care. Owen was quiet for a change, but Ianto knew he was dying to say something, "Go on then, say it! I told you so, part-time shag, you were right Owen. I never wanted to admit it, but you were" .Gwen dare not speak. John walked up to Ianto and said he was sorry, Ianto gave his a small smile and let go of Tosh.

"I'm done with this place, with all of you, not you Tosh you are the only friend I really had, so thank you" Ianto called, the tears drying on his face, "Once this is all sorted im leaving Torchwood for good, its been nothing but hell and I cant take it anymore. Is it really too much to ask to be civil with each other?" he finished, picking up he's bag from the workstation and pecking Tosh on the head, telling her he would be back soon. "Ianto?" Jack called after him, but Ianto ignored him, "Ianto-Baby, please" he begged again, "No, you don't get to call me that, not anymore" he said before the doors rolled shut.

"Ill go after him" Jack called running up to his office to get his coat. "No, I will, something tells me he doesn't want to see you right now, and you know what? I don't blame him" John defended, going out the same way Ianto did. Jack growled, running a hand through his hair. He had no idea how to get out of this one. "All of you, back to work, find out what did this to Ianto and how to get him back" he hollered, his voice echoing throughout the hub.

When Owen was sure Jack had gone, he spoke. "Bloody hell Gwen, now look what you've done, do you even love Rhys? Cos sleeping with him, me AND Jack is hinting at something don't ya think?", Gwen remained quiet she really didn't know what to say, "Leave it out Owen, it wasn't all Gwen's fault, I think Jack is to blame more than anyone" Tosh told him, gaining a small smile from Gwen. "Tut tut tut" Owen teased, "You know Owen, you're a bloody hypocrite" Gwen told him, finally. "It's a miracle, she can speak!...oh and whys that then?" He asked, "'Cos you teased his every-day, 'tea-boy' 'part-time-shag' degrading him, no wonder he flipped". "Well at least I didn't sleep with his boyfriend" Owen said bluntly and the whole room filled with silence.

Meanwhile John had caught up with Ianto, they were outside near the water tower, just sitting and talking. "I know I'm not one to say, but Jack does love you" John told him, "Well he's got a funny way of showing it!" Ianto retorted. "Look, he did the same to me when we were together, and believe me I battered him for it, but deep down I still loved him" John explained, "Then you should know how I'm feeling, how much I want to hurt him like he's hurt me". John couldn't reply to that, he could see that Ianto was hurting and all he wanted to do as comfort him, snarky comments aside. John leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Ianto's lips, catching him by surprise.

"What are you doing! Was that your plan all along, take sides with me, comfort me, then land one on me!" Ianto outraged, "No, no, its not like that" John told him, "Then what is it like then? Go on, amuse me" Ianto spat. "I thought we could get Jack back, you know pretend to be together, all lovey-dovey up in his face, it'd piss him off for sure" John smirked. He wanted to get with Ianto, both because he was Jack's and because he was hot, this was just an excuse for him to get what he wanted and he relished in the thought. "You know, that's not a bad idea" Ianto smiled, "There's the smile! Now when do you wanna start?" John asked, impatient as ever. "How about now?".

"You sure you don't mind?" Ianto said for the twentieth time as they made their way back into the hub. "Ianto believe me, any chance to get Jack back, and to kiss a sexy Welshman like you, id jump at the chance!" John re-assured him. "Ok then" Ianto said with a wide grin. John made his way over to the invisible lift, pulling Ianto with him, "What?, why don't we go in the other way?". "No, no, if you want to make an impression you take the scenic route, trust me, Jacky-boy won't know what hit him". As the lift started to go down, John slowly brought his hands around Ianto, leaning in to kiss him and waiting for Ianto to kiss back.

"Jack their coming back in!" Owen called before looking up and seeing what they were doing, "Erm, second thoughts Jack, you don't want to see this" Owen called back, but it was too late, Jack had practically run out of his office to see Ianto and John snogging each other's faces off on the lift. "Oh" Was all that Jack said, his face falling and Tosh blushing. "God your so sexy" John told Ianto a little breathlessly, "You're not so bad yourself" Ianto said kissing his way up John's neck. "Mmm" was all that John could say in reply. When they reached the bottom they stepped off of the paving stone, but still tangled together, Ianto leading John to the archives. "Ianto?" Jack said almost too quietly. "Fuck off Jack, I'm busy" Ianto replied, "Mmm your so good at that" John mumbled into Ianto's hair as Ianto sucked on his collar bone. Jack couldn't bear to watch any longer and turned on his heel, Tosh went back to work but Owen and Gwen stared ahead, "He's really doing this aint he? I didn't think he had it in him".

After a while the team hear sobs coming from Jack's office. Any sound, whether it was meniscal or loud echoed in the silent hub, and was magnified. "D'ya think one of us should go up there? You know, check on Jack?" Gwen asked, "I have no sympathy for the man, he deserves it" Owen said, "So you're his best friend all of a sudden?" Tosh questioned, "Ill go up, but I'm not happy about it" she told them.

As she made it up the stairs she racked her brain thinking of something to say, other than the fact that he deserved it, and now he knew how Ianto felt. Tosh nocked, but then thought the better of it and walked into the office, "Why didn't he tell me he knew?" Jack asked between breaths, "You know Ianto, he's too nice, he probably didn't want to over step the mark but I guess it was eating him up inside" Tosh said gently, coming up to Jack and placing a hand on his shoulder. "How am I ever gunna get him back Tosh? He hates me!" . Toshiko sighed, all she really wanted to say is that Jack was being arrogant and that if he really loved Ianto the way he said he did he shouldn't have cheated. "In all fairness Jack, you haven't even attempted to get back with him yet, it might be easier than you think, you know Ianto loves you", "Loved" Jack croaked, "Sorry?" Tosh questioned, "He did love me, he clearly doesn't anymore". "Come on Jack, do you really think he wants to be with John? Think about it, he's his re-bound guy, he's probably going with him to take out his anger, or to make you jealous, he loves you too much to ever stop loving you" Tosh evaluated, "You think?" Jack said drying his eyes, "Yes, now go out and get some air, ill see if I can get Ianto to talk it out with you" Tosh instructed, "You'd do that?" Jack asked, he knew Toshiko was Ianto's best friend and helping Jack out, Hell, even talking to him could anger the man he loved. "Yes, someone need to sort you two out, you've got chemistry, don't want that going to waste now do we? 'sides, us Torchwood employees need something to gossip about" She smiled and patted Jack on the shoulder before turning to leave. "Tosh?" Jack called, "Yes", "Thank you" Jack said holding his hand together as if he was praying, "No problem, now go and think up a speech, your gunna need it". "Aha! You must of got that from Ianto, the whole ordering-around-the-boss-even-though-hes-supposed-to-be-incharge-thing" she laughed, and said "I learnt from the best".

"Ianto? Ianto are you okay down here?" Tosh said cautiously making her way down to the archives, she didn't know what she would find. "Tosh?" Ianto questioned, "Its me, just checking your ok" she beamed at Ianto, "Yeah fine" he said patting down on the floor, ushering her to come sit down with him. The picture she saw looked odd. There was no thrown clothes, they were both fully dressed, it didn't look like they had done anything. Ianto saw he wondering eyes and filled her in, "We didn't have sex, we just flaunted it in front of Jack to make him jealous…but now I feel bad" Ianto told her, bowing his head, "And I told him he has nothing to feel bad for" John intercepted. "I never thought id hear myself say this, but John is right" Toshiko laughed, "Eh, at least someone agrees with me" John said nudging Ianto.

"Look I know your probably gunna hate me for this, but I've sent Jack outside and said id come and get you so you can talk things through, and before you say anything I'm not on his side, I'm on yours, always, remember?" Tosh told him cautiously. "Well I was gunna say lead me to him, but your extra words of comfort were nice" Ianto joked, pulling her into a hug, "I can always count on you Tosh, thank you" Ianto expressed his gratitude, hugging her tighter. "That's what friends do" She smiled lovingly. "No, really, your always there for me without fail, always on my side, always thanking me and you even asked me if I wanted coffee, now that is a first!" She laughed, he was trying to make his speech less serious. "Naw, its fine, really, you do the same for me, you have done that same for me" She said exchanging glances with Ianto, he knew she was talking about Mary. "Come on then, you have a tearful captain waiting for you outside" Tosh told him. "He cried!" John and Ianto both looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, he really loves you Ianto" She mumbled. "Well now I feel worse" Ianto told them, "You shouldn't, he broke your heart" Tosh told him, "Yeah, if he loved you so much, why did he sleep with Gwen, seriously, she has nothing on you Eye-Candy". "I guess…" Ianto said before jumping up and brushing himself down. "Guess its time I faced the cheat" Ianto smirked, "Very convincing" Tosh called as he walked out of the door. "Don't let him get off lightly" John shouted, "Believe me I won't".

Ianto walked out of the hub, feeling the air hit his face. He could see Jack a mile off and was bricking it. He didn't know what to say or do, he knew one look in those blue eyes and he would just melt into his touch, he needed to stand his ground. "You wanted to see me?" Ianto said sternly as Jack turned around and sighed, "Ianto i-" Jack started when Ianto cut him off, "I don't care Jack, all I want to know is why? Why did you do it? I thought you loved me" Ianto told him, chocking on the last word. "Oh, Ianto, I'm sorry, I know I've hurt you and I hate that I have, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you" Jack blurted out. "You still haven't answered my question" Ianto told him directly, trying his best to keep the sobs at bay, but he was crumbling.

"I-I don't know, its just, there are things that I could do with…her…that I couldn't do with you, that I didn't want to do with you encase I hurt you, and she was flaunting it in front of me, and you know me, I just-I just went with her, I don't know why, I know that's not what you want to hear but, it's the truth, but I've realised I don't need her, I need you, you are the one I love and I'm sorry, so sorry that ive hurt you, I am. I promise, I swear to you Ianto that I will never do this to you again, never" Jack said tears rolling free from his eyes, "Can you forgive me? Can you take me back? Please Ianto, ill do anything" Jack begged. Ianto wiped the stray tear from his eye and laughed. "Ianto?" Jack said drying his eyes too, "If you so much as look at someone suggestively I will get a knife from the vaults, you know which one I'm talking about, and I will chop your cock off, you hear me!" Ianto said hoarsely. Jack laughed, but deep down he was scared shitless, he knew Ianto would do it if push came to shove. "You didnt, you know, with John did you?" Jack asked quietly, "No!, id never, you know that, it was all to make you jealous, your the only man for me" Ianto told straight.

"So…does that mean were back together?" Jack asked softly. "Yes, but on my terms" Ianto told him, letting Jack snake an arm around him to bring him closer. "I love you Ianto Jones" Jack told him gazing into his eyes and planting a kiss on his lips, it wasn't like any kiss they'd shared before. This one was softer, more love filled, and that's all it took for Ianto to sink into Jack's touch. God he missed Jack so much, and by the way things were going Jack did to. Ianto pulled back causing Jack to ask what was wrong, "You know what's good about us getting back together?" Ianto asked, "Make-up sex" Ianto said seductively, Jack's eyes widening. "Hey! That's my line! Jack complained, "You should have said it then!" Ianto told him, standing up and reaching out his hand for Jack to take. "Care to accompany me to your bed sir?" Ianto asked before Jack jumping up and practically dragging him back into the hub and into Jack's Man-Hole. "Guess they've made up then" Tosh said smiling as the team and John saw Jack and Ianto lip locked on their way to Jack's office. "All of three hours, that's gotta be a record" Owen added secretly glad that they were back together.


End file.
